fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaze's lose of Lightning Magic
Kaze sits there looking at his Sword thinking on his previous battle with Roji Tenchi. "Roji was holding back and yet i couldn't even touch him with some of my strongest and fastest attacks am i that weak?" Kaze says pondering how strong is truly.He then gets up holding his Sword as he charges lightning around his body and begins to train. His training consists of Testing how long he can keep his Lightning Dance up as he destroys scattered around targets. As Kaze trains destroying more and more targets with His Lightning surged Katana he thought back to his Dad training him. "son there will come a time when you face a being stronger then you maybe this being will even be unstoppable compared to being able to take all of your attacks head on or being able to simply deflect these attacks but do not worry for everyone has someone who is stronger then the" Kaze father says as he deflects a a glancing blow from Kaze's Katana with his own katana. kaze then tries to slash his own father in the legs which he father dodges and then counters by kicking his son in the arm knocking away kaze's katana. "for instance your Mother she is unstoppable and is like a god with her Lightning Magic i can't even come close to her in terms of mastery and power" Kaze father continues. "The first time i met her she was called the Lightning god and sadly i was on the opposing end of that might to be honest i was cocky at that time but after facing your mother well i was doubting myself and was truly afraid". Suddenly Kaze in the Present missed a target and accidentally destroyed a wall. "damn it now i know how dad felt" Kaze says taking a break sitting down. "what is it wrong with me am i truly afraid of facing a stronger unmerciful monster then Roji? Does such a being even exist?"Kaze says Doubting himself and truly being afraid. While all of this is happening Nagisa sits there watching Kaze from the others side of the training room worried about Kaze. "he didn't take losing to Roji too well i wonder whats wrong with him. Kaze then tries to release some of his Lightning which then sparks out as if he has no magic power. "huh what's going on why did my magic stop working suddenly" Kaze says trying to star his Lightning Magic up again to no avail as his Lightning starts to Phizz out again. Nagisa then walks up to Kaze sensing something is wrong. "Kaze whats wrong?" Nagisa asks. Kaze then noticing she is there walks away and vanishes in a bright light not really wanting to tell her. "damn i was just trying to see what was wrong. {outside the town} Kaze is standing over a summoning magic symbol. "Come forth from the Light Yang". Suddenly the magic symbol shines as a the inari fox begins to form from A fire bursting from he Summoning Symbol. "Yes Young Master what do you need?"Yang asks as he finishes forming in front of Kaze. "Btw why didn't you summon me the normal way?" Kaze then starts to try to use Raiton Dance but like earlier His Lightning Magic spell fails. "Thats why its like my Lightning Doesn't want to form anymore or be around me", Kaze says as he now sits down having given up on trying to summon Lightning again. "Hmm I see thats why you have Summoned My calculation is simple you have some type of emotional problem keeping your Magic from forming seeing as your magic is similar to your Mothers it should be connected to your emotions like her but then again you should know more about that since she did you give you a mark on your back,to be specific a Black LIghtning bolt before she died why don't you go visit her grave" Yang says as he burst in a blue flame singling his exit. "Sigh well it might be a good idea to see my Mom's Grave i do miss her terribly"Kaze says looking towards the east. "well i might ask Sama if she wants to come with me. She is family so it would be nice to have Family with me when i Visit mom." {later at an unknown Location only really known Kaze and His Father} "well here we are I brought Sama with em this time" Kaze says placing down some flowers on the Tombstone. Kaze seemed to be wearing a tuxedo kinda unusual for him since he kinda dislikes them. "Hey Aunt Shuurai." Samarra says bowing to the Tombstone. "I hadn't realized that she had passed away already... I thought the disease that paralyzed her had kept her from really writing to you. I guess that explains why you never got a letter from her up at the Guild." Samarra said to Kaze. "Yeah well Dad wanted to keep that a secret for a little longer to be honest she had been dead since before i came to join your Guild Sama, and the only really people who knew i think we're Yang,me, my dad and yours as well as the whole Inari Fox Skulk although we asked them to keep it a secret because we didn't want to sadden you or distract you from your guild Duties but i thought it was time to visit Mom again and i didn't want to visit mom alone but i also wanted to ask you to keep a secret from the rest of the Inari Family especially My dad and yours, my Lightning Magic is not working currently and i don't know if my summoning magic is working. "Oh that... Yeah I'll keep that a secret, but Nagisa already told me that something was wrong... You know she is kinda worried about you? I think you should talk to her. She plans on doing an E class mission tomorrow, why don't you join her and talk with her?" Samarra asks; also somewhat worried about Kaze, but understanding that he needs his space. "Hmm sure i quess I'll go help her with the Easy Mission it might help to get my mind off of my current predicamet" Kaze says as he says goodbye to his moves grave. {story End}